


[Podfic] Reasons to Play the Game

by AlannaLioness, pprfaith



Category: Leverage, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaLioness/pseuds/AlannaLioness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: "In which Eliot, Parker and Hardison are monster killers."





	[Podfic] Reasons to Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reasons to play the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092351) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Author's Notes: Jedibuttercup asked for, Leverage in the Pacific Rim verse, preferably inside a Jaeger.  
> \- Hope you like!
> 
> Reader's Notes: A reminder to my listeners that the word 'G*psy' is a slur against the Rromani people. As someone of partially rromani descent, I feel particularly uncomfortable saying the word out loud several times. I will therefore be saying g-danger instead of G*psy danger.  
> Also, I hold no ill will towards anyone in fandom who has used it in fic or posts or anything, I realize its from our source material and therefore difficult to avoid. I would just personally feel uncomfortable posting this work without mentioning it as it is something that has affected my life.

Title : reasons to play the game

Author: pprfaith

Reader: AlannaLioness

Length:23:03

 

Link: [](http://tindeck.com/listen/uiucv)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!


End file.
